1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to optical devices and adjustment methods of the optical devices, and particularly to a projector and a method for improving color of a projected image using the projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors, such as projection-type image display apparatus, have high image quality and can be produced at low cost, and have been used in a variety of applications. Therefore, the color reproducibility and image quality of a projector have been more important factors depending on the application in which the projector is used. Since an image projected by the projector suffers from color unevenness and brightness unevenness, it is important to precisely improve the image quality of the projected image, for example, decrease a color difference between the original image with the projected image.